1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to candle lighting and extinguishing structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved candle lighting and extinguishing device wherein the same is directed to the selective lighting and extinguishing of candles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A candle lighting and extinguishing structure is indicated in the prior art such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,492 having a plate with a first end for securement of a match thereto, and a second end having a housing to snuff a candle.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing lighting and extinguishing structure from a same end of an elongate shaft and to employ not a snuffing structure but a pneumatic discharge against the burning candle to effect its extinguishment.